William Atherwald
King William Atherwald (June 14, 1597 - December 10, 1620), or commonly known as William The Last, was an Ather monarch and the last king of Atherland. He ruled the country from his father’s death in 1615 until his execution in London on December 10, 1621. William was born in the royal palace in Bristol to his father, King Edmund IV and his wife Queen Lucille. He was the oldest of 9 siblings, but was only one of two to survive into adulthood, along with his youngest brother Thomas. William enjoyed playing as a child and frequently watched his father perform his duties. When William was 18, his father suffered a heart attack and died. William ascended to the throne on March 7, and began formal duties a week later. William followed his fathers footsteps and continued the reign of isolation from outside foreigners. In 1618, England (under the reign of James I) had finally decided to attack Atherland. The last time an attempted attack on Atherland was performed was in 1420 (under the reign of Henry IV). William has been more anxious about the impending attack unlike his father. Two years later, after William prepared his army through intense training, the English troops stormed over the border at Cardiff. The battle was a neck-to-neck fight, with the English having only a slight advantage. Eventually, the English emerged as victors and began pillaging their way to Bristol. William ordered his troops to surrender on November 7, and he was captured that evening. He was interrogated and stripped of his nobles before being carted off to London. As this was happening, the rest of the English soldiers took back the rest of the terriotry, and Atherland officially dissolved on Thanksgiving. Time as Monarch William was the final patriarch of the Atherwald clan, and held the title until he died. He took it less seriously and mainly focused on his monarch duties. Unlike his father, William focused on building his military to fight against the English invasion. William believed that dying in battle was far more noble and honorable than surrendering, and extensively trained his troops to refuse surrender (this sentiment was also, coincidentally, shared by the Japanese). William did make some minor changes to the economy, namely changing the primary export from wood to minerals and coal. He also had a small fountain built outside the royal palace, which still stands today. Death William was briefly tortured in December. During his torture, he was heavily interrogated by constables and reportedly beat with a spiked rod. He was very submissive to the interrogators, to the point where one of them described William as "an incredulously sensitive and nary prune, who have not a brave ounce in him". He was carted off and executed at the Tower of London on December 10, at 1:00PM. He was 23 years old. Legacy As a king, William is mainly remembered for his standing as a military guru and for his weakness. Today, many children are taught that William was "Britain’s weakest king" and that his mannerisms and shy attitude should not be replicated. Category:Person Category:Countries created by FreddyOfAxes Category:Atherland Category:Monarch Category:Male Category:Europe Category:1598 births